The present invention relates to adjustable clamps for securely fastening one object to another and more particularly to clamps for securely fastening a flexible hose about a pipe, a nipple, or the like, by means of an adjustable band which is adapted to be adjusted and closed by a pair of interlocking members. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved snap-on clamp of the character described which is capable of withstanding high internal hose pressure, is adjustable to fit hoses having widely varying outer diameters for a given inner diameter hose fit, and which is readily and easily unlocked to open the clamp.
In the construction and manufacture of apparatus which include gases or liquids flowing through partially flexible lines, installation of hose pieces between pipe connections is often necessary. In many instances, it is desirable to simply and quickly clamp the hose onto a nipple at the end of a pipe line. For purposes of servicing, repairing, or cleaning of such lines, it is also desirable to be able to disconnect the normally clamped on hose without damaging either the hose or the clamp. Therefore, a removable clamp of simple construction and operation is necessary for such purposes.
Another desirable feature in many instances is to be able to reuse such clamps. In the automobile industry, for example, short flexible hose pieces are inserted into pipe connections which conduct air or liquids. It is also customary in the automotive industry to cover drive shafts by means of flexible, bellows-like hose pieces in order to protect the shafts against the environment. These hose pieces must generally be disconnected for purposes of repair and/or servicing, and the ability to reuse the hose clamps would result in substantial cost savings. Conversely, it may also be desirable to clamp a hose onto a pipe or nipple in such a fashion so as to disconnect the clamp hose without destroying the clamp.
In many situations, such as in the above-mentioned automotive industry, oftentimes the ends of hoses must be clamped in various positions where access to the clamp is extremely limited so as to the space available in order to manipulate the clamp for unlocking or opening purposes. This is a particular problem in using many prior art clamps which can be unlocked only by manipulating interlocking members of the clamp in an axial direction relative to the clamp hose. It can be seen that in working with automobiles or other machinery or the like, the axial space necessary to open the clamp oftentimes is not available. The present invention provides a new and improved clamp of the character described which is easily opened by manipulation of the clamp in a radial direction.
Examples of snap-on clamps of the general type to which the present invention relates are shown in my U.S. Pat. applications Ser. No. 745,661, filed Nov. 29, 1976, and No. 849,684, filed Nov. 8, 1977, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,918. These applications and patent are incorporated herein by reference. These applications point out the limitation of previous snap-on adjustable hose clamps which, while being adjustable and readily fastened to a flexible hose, the prior clamps are limited with respect to the range of outer hose diameters which a single clamp is capable of being secured. The limitations of such prior art clamps is due in part, to the tooth structure of the clamp, particularly with respect to the size and number of teeth in relation to the annular band configuration. Such a limitation, of course, poses considerable problems since the manufacture of hoses is generally based on inner diameter sizing. Since such hoses fit over standard sized nipples or pipe ends, the inner diameters of the hoses are generally maintained in accordance with strict size tolerances. The thickness and outer diameters of such hoses, however, generally do not have strict size tolerances and, therefore, vary widely for any inner diameter size. Thus, to meet all possible situations, users or installers of such hoses have been required in the past to stock many sizes of clamps and such a stock has resulted in the inability at times to properly service certain situations where the available hose required a size of clamp which was out of stock or not stocked at all, even though other clamps suitable for the same inner diameter size hose were available. The present invention includes certain of these features of my aforesaid applications regarding teeth sizes and dimensions as well as diameter sizing.